Snape's Hidden Heritage COMPLETE
by FullMoonDreams
Summary: Severus Snape finds out his family has lied to him all his life and when Voldemort reveals the truth to him he must decide where his loyalties lie. WARNING: Deaths. COMPLETE
1. Betrayal

_Disclaimer - I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. All characters are the property of JK Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended. This is merely done for fun and not for profit. Just so it is clear. _

_Authors Note: I know that stories of why Severus Snape turned spy have been done time and again in fan fiction. However I have decided to do one too giving it my own unique twist._

_This is very different from my other stories and I would love to hear what people think about this much darker one._

_Regarding the name Leandra that I have been "advised" to change by a reviewer due to it not being proper English or steeped in mythology. It is the feminine form of Leander, which has origins in Greek Mythology.  
_

_This story was written before book six was published. It is not possible to have this story altered to make it entirely true to canon, so I am not going to try. It was pre-book six so just read (and hopefully enjoy) the story for what it is worth...just another story, maybe in an alternate HP universe.  
_

**Snape's Hidden Heritage**

**Part One - Betrayal**

"Are the rumours true?" Voldemort asked. "Does the mudblood still live?"

"Yes, master," the grovelling man, red-faced from his hurried journey to report his news. "I followed the new widow myself. I saw him with my own eyes."

"The _grieving_ widow," sneered the Dark Lord. "She is as tainted as he is. It must end here. Does _he_ know?"

"I don't believe so, master. I didn't see him."

"So he may not have betrayed me."

"I am but a humble servant," the man mumbled in deference. "Only you can judge if he has betrayed you."

"Rest assured, I will judge soon enough."

Standing up the Dark Lord moved across the room and looked out of the window at the night sky. The servant remained where he was, he knew better than to leave before he was dismissed by his master.

Several minutes passed by before Voldemort turned back from the window.

"Notify the Lestranges and Malfoy. Tell them to go to the house and bring them to me. I will summon him to hear what he has to say. If he is truly unaware of this then he too has been betrayed and I am sure he will prove himself loyal."

The servant nodded and backed out of the room to attend to his task.

"Oh, one more thing," called Voldemort. "Tell them to keep the mudblood alive if they can. The others…"


	2. Failed

**Part Two – Failed **

Leandra Snape sobbed in her mother's arms as though her heart was breaking. Only she knew that it already had.

"He was evil through and through, that husband of yours," Jack Smyth growled from where he stood near the fireplace.

"I know," cried Leandra. "Do you think that I don't know that by now?"

"Hush child," Lucinda said, as she hugged her daughter close.

Some time later Leandra had calmed down enough to tell her parents, newly returned to England, what had happened in their absence.

"It was Aurors, wasn't it?" prompted her father. He had heard the rumours already.

Leandra nodded in reply. Taking a deep breath she resolved to pull herself together and tell them everything she knew.

"I don't know exactly what happened," she began. "He was so determined to be seen as someone powerful in the community. It began with doing errands for the Malfoys. It was so gradual that I can't even say when it began for sure."

"Things like this usually are, darling," her mother squeezing her hand in encouragement.

"Then _he_ began to gain followers, and the Malfoys were amongst the first to join him. Vincent was sucked in with them. Before I knew it, he was one of them." Leandra let out a sharp sob as she recalled the day she had discovered her husband had stood up to be counted with the supporters of the Dark Lord. She couldn't even bear to think about it.

"I don't know exactly how he died. The OWL from the Ministry was not very detailed. I only know that he had Malfoy were both killed by Aurors along with several others."

"This would be Malfoy Senior?" questioned Jack. Leandra nodded. "Yes, although Lucius is every inch his father's son." She could not keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"We should have come back sooner," Lucinda shook her head in regret.

"It wouldn't have made a difference," Leandra assured her.

"But we were so far away. If we'd been closer you could have come to us."

"You know I wouldn't have," said Leandra with a rueful smile. "You'll remember I have dad's stubborn streak."

Jack laughed shortly. "How could we forget?" Leandra laughed along with him. She knew instinctively they were both recalling the arguments that had ensued when she had announced her engagement to Vincent Snape. It was only the intervention of Lucinda that had kept them from coming to blows over her choice.

"It's good to hear you laugh again," Lucinda said with a smile. "It's over now. He's gone and he can't hurt you again."

Leandra nodded. "Yes, he's gone, and he can't hurt me again."

"You have to be strong now," her father advised. "We'll be here for you, along with Severus of course."

Leandra's smile vanished instantly.

"What is it darling?" Leandra could see the concern in her mother's face but she could not bring herself to speak.

"Where is Severus?" asked Jack. "Is my favourite grandson still sketching? It's been a couple of years now since he's written to us. And you've rarely mentioned him in your most recent letters."

"It's my fault he's not written to you," Leandra whispered as she looked at the floor. She could not bring herself to look her father in the face.

"How can it be your fault?" Lucinda questioned. "He's not a boy any more, he's a grown man and you can't force him to write if he doesn't want to."

"He's busy, we understand that," agreed Jack.

Leandra sobbed again as she forced herself to confess her actions. "It is my fault," she insisted. "The reason he hasn't written is because he thinks you're both dead."

Leandra clapped her hand over her mouth and looked fearfully from her mother to her father and back again.

"Do you mean _you_ told him we were dead?" Jack questioned, shocked at his daughter's confession. "Why would you do that?"

Leandra sobbed again. "Because I failed."

"Failed?"

"I tried so hard," she explained. "I fought so hard to let Vincent send Severus to Hogwart's. He was set on Durmstrang but I argued with him for months over the decision. I thought I had convinced him, that he had listened to me. I was wrong. The Malfoys had talked about having Lucius transferred there for his final years after Dumbledore became Headmaster. It was only when they decided to leave him where he was that Vincent relented and let me send Severus to Hogwart's."

"Albus Dumbledore's a fine man. Hogwart's is a great school. How does this mean you've failed?"

"I tried so hard," she repeated. "But every time I turned around there was someone whispering in my boy's ear. The Malfoys, the Blacks, the Lestranges. Always one of them was around here influencing him. Vincent just let them, encouraged them even."

Leandra accepted the tissue from her mother's hand and wiped away the stream of tears that were flowing once again.

"At first I hoped," she whispered. "Those first holidays he mentioned a muggle-born girl who he had made friends with. I don't know what happened but somehow he changed."

"I'm sure you did your best darling," Lucinda handed her another tissue as Leandra continued to sob.

"But it wasn't enough," Leandra shouted, her voice breaking. She leapt up from the sofa and stood to look out of the window at the quiet street outside. She could not look at her parents as she whispered the words that she felt would choke her. "Severus is one of _them_. He's a Death Eater."

The silence stretched on until Leandra turned around to face her parents once again.

"Maybe we should have told him the truth?" Jack suggested. "If we had he might have had different values, made different choices..."

"I don't know." Leandra walked back to the sofa. "I just don't know any more. And now it's too late."

Putting her head in her hands Leandra sobbed again. She felt her mother draw her arm around her and her father sit down on her other side.

"What a touching little scene," the silky voice of Lucius Malfoy came from the doorway.


	3. The Summons

**Part Three – The Summons**

Severus Snape stirred the cauldron in his dark and dreary basement with an ease that came from years of practice. He didn't even need to think about what he was doing. _And that was the trouble_ he thought bitterly. _What was the point of mixing potions to take his mind of things if he didn't have to use his mind to do it?_

It had been two weeks now since his father had been killed.

The Dark Lord had summoned him personally to break the news. Severus had listened to the words his master had spoken without really hearing them.

"A faithful supporter...tragic loss to the cause...will be hard to replace..."

At the news of his death the only thing he had felt was relief, like a weight had been lifted from him. One that had gradually increased over the years as he had tried to live up to his father's expectations, something he had never quite managed.

Severus wondered if there was some part of him missing because he didn't grieve his father. He had stood at the funeral by his mother's side and watched with dry eyes as she had wept for the man who had mentally tortured her and physically abused her for as long as he could remember.

Carefully pouring the poisonous potion into a small glass bottle he felt the tingling sensation begin on his left arm. Pocketing the potion in his robe he pulled back his sleeve to see the symbol of his master branded upon his skin.

A simple rendition of a skull with the snake slithering from the mouth. He recalled the New Year's Eve around ten years ago when he had casually drawn the picture. He had never imagined when he had passed the parchment to the stranger who asked for it that one day the symbol would be burnt into his skin, that it would be a sign feared by all. Rationally he told himself that if it was not that particular image the Dark Lord would have chosen something else equally gruesome. But even so he felt responsible for the fear the image wrought.

It began to burn and Severus covered up the hated image and left the basement to answer the summons once again.


	4. Captured

**Part Four – Captured**

Lucinda was the first to rise to her feet when the intruders appeared.

"Get out of my home," she demanded.

"With pleasure," Lucius looked about the small room, still dusty after years of neglect that the returning owners had not had chance to deal with yet. "If you'll all just come with us, we'll be leaving right now."

Leandra stood up together with her father. Leaning on him slightly for support she took the stand she had regretted not taking earlier. "We're not followers of your master and we won't be summoned to his side. You're not welcome in this house. Please leave."

"But the Dark Lord wishes the pleasure of your company," Lucius remained where he was and casually waved his wand. He didn't bother with an incantation, it was simply enough to draw attention to the fact that he was armed and ready.

"We won't go willingly," said Jack as he moved forward.

"Yes you will, mudblood," Lucius spat.

"You knew?" Leandra questioned.

"Of course we knew, we all knew."

"And Severus...?" she could not bring herself to finish the question.

"Well you'll have to ask him that when we get there, won't you?"

"Who do you think you are to barge into our home like this?" Jack demanded his voice rising as he reached for his own wand.

"I'm the one with the power here," Lucius explained as though to a child. "Now he wants you alive, but the others..."

"Okay, we'll come," Jack agreed quickly, patting Leandra on the hand. "Come Lucinda."

They moved past Lucius and headed to the door where Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black stood waiting. Lucius followed behind Lucinda.

"Does the Dark Lord want _all_ of them alive?" Bellatrix asked in a disappointed tone.

"Only the mudblood, the others are expendable," Lucius replied as casually as if he were talking about the weather.

"So they wouldn't miss one?" Bellatrix asked with obvious glee as she contemplated Lucinda.

"Just make it quick Bella," Lucius advised as he moved ahead of Lucinda and jabbed his wand sharply into Leandra's back to hurry her along. Bellatrix entered the house and blocked Lucinda's exit.

"Noooo," screamed Jack as he turned around and saw what was happening. He dove for the door in an attempt to get back into the house. But he already knew he was too late when the flash of green light lit up the door.

"Mother," yelled Leandra as she tried to break free of Lucius who had grabbed her around the waist to hold her back.

A moment later Bellatrix came out of the door and shut the door quietly behind her.

"Shall we go then?" she asked casually.

Leandra looked at her father and realised for the first time that he was old. A lone tear ran down his face and he started to shake. Fighting to hold back her own tears she grasped hold of his arm and turned her head into his shoulder.

"It'll be alright, it'll be alright," she repeated over and over, although she no longer believed that anything would ever be all right again.


	5. Revelations

**Part Five – Revelations**

"Severus," Lord Voldemort greeted him. "How are you recovering from the tragedy?"

Severus shrugged and looked away. He knew that the Dark Lord had not summoned him to check on his health and wellbeing. He looked about the darkened room as though searching for some clue as to why he had been called.

"I'm afraid I am the bearer or more ill tidings," Lord Voldemort announced quietly. "I have discovered I have been betrayed."

"By who?" Severus asked, shocked that anyone would dare to risk the wrath of the man before him.

"That is precisely why I have summoned you here. Can't you guess?"

"Me?" Severus asked. "I've never...I wouldn't..."

"But I suspect you have," Voldemort continued. He waved a hand towards the chair opposite him and Severus walked blindly towards it and sat down. "Tell me Severus, what do you know about your grandparents?"

"Well my grandfather works for the Ministry of Magic..." Severus began.

"Not Mortimer," Voldemort interrupted. "Your mother's parents."

"They died abroad a couple of years ago." Severus could not see where this was leading. "They were missing for a long time and eventually declared dead. They were researching native magical practices in the jungles of Africa."

"Yes, their research was well publicised, as was their disappearance. What else do you know about them?"

"Well, they taught me lessons before I attended Hogwart's." Severus frowned in concentration. His grandparents had been a huge part of his life until he had begun school and they had moved abroad to work. But suddenly he realised that he actually knew very little about them.

"Do you know anything about their parents?" Voldemort prompted.

Severus frowned again as he tried to think if they had ever mentioned their parents. He recalled a nugget of information about his grandma Lucinda's father being a Quidditch player and told Voldemort of that. 

"What about your grandfather's parents?" Voldemort asked.

Severus continued to frown. "I don't recall them being mentioned," he finally admitted.

"Never?" 

"Not once," Severus replied.

"So you're telling me that you didn't know that your Grandfather Jack's parents were muggles?"

"No," Severus gasped. He could not hide is shock.

"I believe you, Severus," Voldemort said. "But let me ask you another question. Did you know that your grandparents were alive and well this very evening?"

Severus shook his head. The shock of the previous bombshell had not yet sunk in.

"And that your own mother is with them at this very moment..." Voldemort's voice trailed off as Severus sat back as a second wave of shock washed over him.

"She has lied to you, along with the rest of the world."

Severus stood up and moved towards the window. Opening it he leaned out and gulped in breaths of the cold night air. Finally he found his voice. "What if I don't believe you?" he asked.

"Then ask them for yourself," Voldemort suggested "They're on their way here now."

A knock sounded on the door and Severus watched as Bellatrix Black entered the room.

"They came quietly?" Voldemort asked. 

"The widow and the mudblood are here," she answered. "The other..."

"Understood. Thank you. Give us another minute and we'll be right down."

"The other?" Severus asked Voldemort as the door closed.

"Your grandmother is dead."

Severus remembered his Grandmother Lucinda and the hours he had spent being taught by her before attending Hogwart's. She and his Grandpa Jack had been his favourite family members and sometimes the only escape from his father's temper. The two of them had adored Severus and spoiled him as much as his mother would let them. Somehow he just could not make himself believe that she was dead, even though he had believed her dead for two years now.

"Severus?"

He turned to Voldemort and realised that he had completely missed the question. "I'm sorry master. What did you ask?"

"I asked that you speak with your mother and her father. I believe they will tell you the truth now. Then you must do as I did when my own muggle heritage stood in my way. You know what to do?"

Severus nodded. He knew what was being asked of him. He just didn't know if he could follow it through. As a Death Eater he had not been a pillar of society. He had done a great many things over the last few years that he was not proud of. But never had he been asked to do something as horrific as murdering a member of his own family, and a beloved member at that.

Shaking slightly he followed Voldemort out of the door. It was time to find out the truth.


	6. The Truth

**Part Six – The Truth **

The door to the dungeon opened with a creak and Severus walked past Voldemort and into the dimly lit and damp room.

A simple wooden table with two wooden benches were the only items of furniture in the room and the only light was from a single torch on the wall.

Severus looked in shock at his mother and grandfather where they sat at the table.

"Leandra," Voldemort greeted her as he followed Severus into the room.

Leandra leapt from her seat with an agility and speed that amazed her son as she flew at Voldemort.

"Daughter, no!" he heard his grandfather shout as he tried to pull her back.

Bellatrix had followed into the room behind their master. "She is volatile. Might I suggest we just dispose of her now and leave the mudblood to Severus?"

Severus looked at the woman in shock. He had known her since he was at school. She had always had a vicious streak and he recalled with ease the times she had turned her attention to him. She was an expert at causing human suffering and he had known this for many years. But somehow it was still a shock to find her speaking so casually about the idea of murdering his mother.

"In good time, my faithful servant," Voldemort replied. "In good time."

"Good!" Leandra screamed. "What do you know of good? You're a monster!"

"Maybe I am." Voldemort seemed to contemplate the idea. "But monster or not, I am the one in charge here and you will obey me or die."

"Never," Leandra spat.

"Very well." Voldemort stepped to one side. "Bellatrix, feel free to, er, dispose of her."

"No," Severus spoke in a quiet hiss. The shock was beginning to wear off.

"Don't interfere Severus," Voldemort warned. "She has betrayed us all by helping to hide this mudblood."

"But..." he started.

"_Crucio,_" commanded Voldemort, cutting off Severus's argument. Falling to the floor in agony Severus was only dimly aware of Bellatrix pointing her wand at his mother. The flash of green was only vaguely comprehended before he felt the pain lessen as Voldemort lifted the curse from him.

"Mum?" Severus whispered as he looked across the floor to where she lay. His grandfather still sat at the table and from his vantage point on the floor, Severus could see that he was chained to the wall. They had obviously had trouble with him on the way.

"I know this is hard for you," Voldemort said as he reached to help Severus from the floor. "But sometimes sacrifices have to be made. You will come to understand. I have faith in you."

"Faith?" Severus repeated numbly.

"Bellatrix, remove her," Voldemort ordered and Bellatrix and her husband moved to carry Leandra from the room.

"What are they going to do to her?" Severus asked.

"Nothing," Voldemort replied. "You are one of my loyal supporters. You may bury them as you see fit."

"Thank you," Severus whispered, unable to take his eyes off his mother's limp body.

"Now, I'll leave you to deal with the mudblood." Voldemort turned to follow out of the door. "I'll be back shortly," he said as he shut the door behind him. Severus heard the unmistakable sound of the key turning in the lock.

"Grandpa?" Severus asked, turning to his grandfather.

"Yes Severus, it's me."

"You're supposed to be dead," Severus accused, his voice rising.

"I might as well be now," he replied with a bitterness Severus was more used to hearing in his own voice than in that of his grandfather's.

"Why did you lie to me?" Severus accused again.

"I didn't know she had told you we were dead until today."

Severus looked sceptical.

"I swear your mother only told us tonight." Jack's voice cracked and he dropped his head into his hands.

"But why?"

"She thought it would be safer for everyone," Jack sobbed quietly.

"Is it true you're a mudblood?" Severus hissed.

"Muggle-born," said Jack through gritted teeth as he finally looked up. "I thought we taught you better than to use _that_ term. And yes, I am a muggle-born."

"And you never thought to mention this in the last twenty years," Severus felt his temper rising as his grandfather looked at him with disappointment and something else he could not place.

"We thought it best. We knew the troubles that were coming. The signs were there since you were a child. As you grew older it became harder and harder to bring ourselves to tell you. We couldn't do it in a letter, and we were away for so long, never returning for more than a flying visit..."

"You lied," Severus shouted. "All my life, you've lied to me!"

"I know," Jack said in a quiet tone. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, grandpa," Severus sank down onto the bench beside him. "I've made such a mess of everything haven't I?"

"Can't argue with you there, lad," Jack replied in a rueful tone.

"The Dark Lord's going to kill us both," Severus said as he realised that fact.

"He seemed to like you," Jack pointed out.

"Only because he thinks I'm going to kill you," Severus replied.

"I take it that means you're not?" Jack asked casually.

Severus looked up in horror. "You think I would murder you?"

"No," Jack shook his head. "Whatever you've done in the past few years, I know you wouldn't do that."

"Which means we're both dead."

"Not if he comes back and finds me dead."

"Never," Severus jumped up and began to pace the room as he realised what his grandfather was suggesting.

"Hear me out, lad," Jack said as he gestured back to the bench. "I've had a good long life. Until tonight it has been filled with a great deal of happiness, much of it due to you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you," Jack grinned. "All those drawings you used to send made me very proud and each time one arrived my day was brightened. Do you still draw?"

Severus shook his head and unconsciously gripped his left arm. He had not sketched a single thing since the day the Dark Mark had been burned into his arm.

"Will you draw me something now?" Jack asked.

"Now?" Severus looked up surprised. "We're going to die and you talk about drawing."

"Yes," Jack shrugged. "I am going to die tonight and I would rather the last thing I see be one of my grandson's sketches than the body of my only daughter."

"I don't have any parchment or pencils," Severus mumbled.

"Now surely you haven't forgotten that I always carry both?"

Severus smiled and remembered every time his grandfather had pulled the pencil and parchment from his robes to sketch a scene or person they had come across when out on one of their day trips. The next thing he felt was his grandfather tapping his arm and he turned around to see that the table now had a blank piece of parchment on it and a pencil resting across the top.

"I don't know what to draw," he admitted after a moment.

"Then draw me your mother and grandmother, as they were the last time we were all together."

Severus thought back to the summer after he had graduated from Hogwart's and the surprise visit from his grandparents on the hot summer's day. As soon as the image came into his mind he relaxed and his hand began to fly across the paper. In what seemed like no time at all he was done and he turned to his grandfather to see if he approved. The tears in his eyes told Severus that he did.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "But it still doesn't change the fact that I just can't kill you. I can't look at you and administer the killing curse. I just can't."

"Is there another way then?" Jack asked as he continued to study the drawing.

"Like what?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, something else, another curse, a knife or muggle weapon, poison, anything."

"Poison?" Severus whispered as his hand went reflectively to the pocket of his robe where the potion he had bottled earlier still lay.

"Severus?" Jack questioned as his sharp eyes caught the movement.

"No," Severus shook his head.

"It's the only way," Jack argued, holding out his hand.

"But I don't want you to die," Severus cried as he stood up and backed away out of his grandfather's reach.

"I've had a good life," Jack told him again. "I want you to have one too. Let me die now and then escape from this evil place."

"Escape?" Severus laughed bitterly. "There _is_ no escape from the Dark Lord, his followers are everywhere."

"There must be someone who can help you, keep you safe. Don't you have any friends."

Severus shook his head. "None that aren't Death Eaters."

"Then go to Hogwart's," Jack advised. "Albus Dumbledore will help you."

"Why should he help me?" Severus asked bitterly, remembering all the times the Headmaster had turned a blind eye on the activities of James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Albus Dumbledore stands for everything that is the opposite of _him._"

"But..."

"Go to him, tell him what's happened, tell him everything."

"Do you really think he would help me?" Severus whispered. "I am a Death Eater."

"He will. Now give me the vial you have in your robes."

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle but did not move forward.

"It's the only way Severus," Jack insisted. "This way at least one of us lives."

"Isn't there another way?"

"You're smart enough to have thought of one if there was. Now please give me the bottle."

Severus took a reluctant step forward. Jack reached out his hand again. "If you don't you know he will come back and kill us both any time now."

Severus nodded and handed his grandfather the poison. Jack uncorked the bottle and brought it to his lips. He hesitated a moment.

"It's quick," Severus assured him before reaching up to give his grandfather an impulsive hug, something he had not done since he was ten years old. "I'm sorry, grandpa" he whispered.

"Shhh," his grandfather replied as he hugged him back. "It'll be all right." Sitting back down on the bench Severus watched with tears he had not shed for years in his eyes. The small bottle was empty in a moment. Reaching behind him Jack picked up the drawing from the table and studied it until it fluttered from his hand. Severus reached forward to hold his grandfather as he fell forward. Resting his head gently on the table he tidied his hair and picking up the drawing he tucked it into his grandfather's robes.

He waited a few minutes in silence before turning to knock on the door and ask to be released.


	7. Hope

**Part Seven – Hope **

The triple funeral was a quiet affair. There were few mourners and Severus was the only one who was family. He realised with a shock that he was the last of his line and the only one of the family left.

Lord Voldemort had allowed him time to organise the funerals. Severus shuddered in remembrance of how his master had spoken with sadness of the loss of them all.

Leaving the cemetery Severus looked around and seeing that no one was in sight on the country lane he shed the last of his tears for his family and silently apparated to the boundary of Hogwart's School.

Looking up the road at the school he had spent seven years at the memories came flooding back. Everywhere he turned there was another reminder of his past.

Walking up the path he took a deep breath as he saw Albus Dumbledore coming out of the school and walking towards him.

"Severus," he said in greeting. "I was sorry to hear about the loss of your family."

Severus nodded.

"I must admit I'm a little surprised to see you here again."

Severus turned to look back down the path. He did not blame the Professor for not wanting him here.

"Come inside, and tell me what has brought you here." Severus turned around at the words and Dumbledore gestured towards the entrance hall.

"I need your help," Severus burst out.

Dumbledore nodded. "Come and tell me what's happened, and I'll see what we can do."

Severus nodded and cautiously walked back into Hogwart's School with the Headmaster at his side. Listening to Dumbledore casually talking as they walked to his office, Severus began to believe that perhaps his grandpa had been correct and that things would be all right after all.

The End

_(of this FanFic at least)_

_Don't forget to leave me a review, especially if you have read this far._

_Anonymous reviews are accepted._


End file.
